


Monochromatique

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anidala, Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] La vie est ennuyeuse lorsqu'on ne la voit que d'une seule couleur, et Dark Vador n'émettrait certainement pas d'objection à cette affirmation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monochromatique

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée de cet OS m'est venue pendant un de mes cours de physique l'année dernière, dont le sujet traitait des lumières monochromatiques et polychromatiques. Étrangement, la seule pensée qui m'est alors venue à l'esprit se résume à : DARTH VADER.  
> ... Comme je ne cesse de le répéter à mon entourage - qui ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à me le confirmer -, je possède de drôles de connexions cérébrales qui me font et me feront toujours penser à des sujets totalement éloignés de la conversation initiale. ;D

Dark Vador ne voyait le monde qui l'entourait que de façon monochromatique.  
Tout était rouge. Tout.  
La vision informatique que son masque terrifiant lui fournissait agissait comme un filtre rouge devant ses véritables yeux, irrémédiablement blessés par la lave de Mustafar, qui elle aussi, ironie du sort, était rouge.  
Il y avait aussi le rouge marronâtre de ses chairs brûlées, qui chaque jour agissait comme un rappel de sa trahison, de son immense perte, et des atrocités qu'il avait commises dans sa quête du pouvoir.  
Il y avait également le rouge de son sabre-laser. Cette lame couleur sang, qui avait tranché tant de têtes et s'était enfoncée dans tant de cœurs, était produite par le cristal synthétique Sith qu'il avait placé au centre de la garde en acier.  
Enfermé dans cet univers rouge, sans aucune échappatoire, Vador avait alors commencé à haïr cette couleur, qu'il qualifiait d'immonde prison.  
Le Sith regrettait amèrement les nuances de gris qu'arborait l'extérieur du Temple Jedi avant qu'il ne s'effondre sous les flammes, le marron chocolat des yeux de Padmé ainsi que le blanc immaculé de sa robe de mariée, le bleu du sabre-laser d'Obi-Wan, les bandes jaunes peintes sur son ancien vaisseau de combat en souvenir du podracer qu'il avait construit étant enfant, le vert tendre des plaines de Naboo, le beige des vêtements de sa mère, et les tons sombres de ses anciens habits de Jedi.  
Il avait perdu tout cela dès le moment où la lave s'était attaquée à ce qui restait de son corps mutilé, en ce jour maudit où il s'était cru plus fort qu'Obi-Wan.  
Et désormais, Vador se haïssait chaque jour depuis pour avoir fait le pire choix de sa vie en rejoignant l'Empereur.


End file.
